I Get Off
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: He knew that he was watching, but he didn't mind. Sasuke enjoyed putting on a show and Naruto enjoyed watching it. However one unexpected conversation could bring their game to an end. But will it start something new? NaruSasu


**This concept reminds me of another story that I've read, but it's still different in some ways. I can't remember the author's penname that wrote it and unlike that one, they actually know each other before having sex..**

**This is probably the least dialogue that I've ever written in a story.**

**This was inspired by a Halestorm song of the same name**

**I feel a T rating works for this, if you think otherwise let me know **

**As always I own nothing regarding Naruto and it's characters**

**I Get Off**

"**I could close the curtain, but this is too much fun." ~ Halestorm (**_**I Get Off**_**)**

Naruto knew it was wrong. It was not only wrong, but it was also down right perverted. The man was his best friend, yet there he was watching him through the window. They had been friends since high school and neighbors since they both graduated college. Sasuke was one of the smartest people that Naruto had ever known; yet he didn't have the brain to shut his curtains when he changed.

Naruto knew it was wrong to stare out his window to see Sasuke naked, but he couldn't help it. He had always known that his best friend was gorgeous, but his nudity, and probably the taboo of it all, just amplified it. He mainly watched him when he got out of the shower, when his dark hair was weighed down with water. It wasn't as if he'd never seen Sasuke's chest, but the drops of water rolling down his pale chest made it all the better. What made it all the better was when the water slid down to places that he was never supposed to see. Sure they had showered in gym, but he wouldn't even think to look during those days and even the small glimpses that he got were nothing compared to how well built he'd become in the following years. While no penis was really attractive, Sasuke's was certainly one that he wanted to get well acquainted with. In short, staring at Sasuke turned Naruto on and he doubted that the other man even knew he was doing it.

Part of him wanted Sasuke to know that he was giving Naruto a show because that would mean that he wanted Naruto to see him naked. As he watched Sasuke brush a hand through his hair as he stretched to relieve the stress of the day, he felt himself in the need of a very cold shower.

Sasuke wouldn't dare to look toward the window because that would just give him away. The dark haired man was having too much fun toying with the blond. He knew what he was doing and by glimpse of the look he saw on Naruto's face, he knew he was doing it well. At times he was almost tempted to start masturbating just to find out what the other man's reaction would be, but he had yet to do so.

Once he saw that Naruto had rushed off to the bathroom, he allowed himself to get dressed. He watched the blonde's reaction every time from the corner of his eye and he would tease the blond as long as he could.

Sasuke wondered if Naruto would ever get the balls to just come over and admit to him that he was watching him, but he highly doubted it. He wanted it to happen though because then he could initiate something that he was sure both of them would enjoy.

A smirk appeared on his face as he decided to go see the blond. He knew that Naruto was either taking a cold shower, masturbating to the memory of the site of him, or perhaps both. He grabbed only his house key and a little bit of cash before heading over toward Naruto's; he knew that would be all he could possibly need that night.

He knocked on the door, waiting for the blond to run down the stairs to answer. He was pleasantly surprised when the other man answered the door in just a towel. Sasuke let his eyes roam over the other man's body, from the blond hair, the tanned chest, and down to the towel that was collecting the water drops that rolled down his chest.

Naruto felt slightly uncomfortable but excited as he saw the way Sasuke looked at him. "Hey, why'd you come over?" Naruto asked, knowing that they didn't have any plans to do something that night. He knew that his words weren't coming out the way that he wanted them to, but his brain was still malfunctioning from seeing the man in front of him naked. The memory of what he'd seen a few minutes before was still on his mind and all that he could see when he looked at Sasuke in his tight fitting clothes. Again, it was probably wrong of him since he was pretty sure that Sasuke didn't even know what he was doing to him.

"What, I'm not welcome here anymore?" Sasuke asked with a cocked eyebrow. Inside he was smirking because he knew exactly why Naruto seemed so flustered. He was the cause and he loved every minute of it.

"No that's not what I meant," he quickly responded. "We just didn't have anything planned tonight so I didn't expect you," Naruto said, feelings slightly foolish for the way he was acting. He tried to get it together, though the fact that he was in a towel wasn't helping his situation. His own state of undress just made him want to rip Sasuke's clothes off because of the fantasies that were taking over his thoughts. He knew it probably wasn't the smartest idea to fanaticize about his best friend when he was standing right in front of him, especially since he was only dressed in a towel and that would show everything. "Come in," he said, standing aside as he opened the door wider. Sasuke brushed past him, making Naruto inhale deeply, "I'll be right back, I just need to go get dressed."

Sasuke just nodded in response and Naruto quickly ran upstairs. Sasuke bit his bottom lip as he saw Naruto run up the stairs. The towel allowed him to see part of Naruto's tan thighs and that turned him on even more than the site of Naruto in just a towel.

Naruto took a few deep breaths before getting dressed. He made himself think of the most disgusting things that he could, just so he wouldn't get an erection from thinking about Sasuke. His hopes of calming himself down were dashed once he walked down the stairs. Sasuke sat on his couch, reading a magazine that was on his living room table. The serene look on Sasuke's face sent him right back into thoughts about Sasuke. It was the look that he only showed when he let his guard down and it was beautiful. His face showed his true beauty when he was calm. His relaxed features showed just how much he resembled his mother.

Sasuke looked up from the magazine to find the blond staring at him. "Is there a reason that you're staring at me?" he asked as he looked at him curiously.

Naruto only thought, _'If only you knew how much I really stare at you.' _Instead of telling Sasuke his thoughts, he said, "Sorry, I guess that I was just spacing out. You know how I am when I escape into my own thoughts,"

Sasuke surprised by asking him, "What's got you thinking so hard?" By the look on his face, it was evident that Sasuke wasn't going to drop the subject. They just looked at each other in silence, Naruto wasn't sure how to answer. He knew that he couldn't tell the truth because it might ruin their friendship. The dark haired man knew that the blond wasn't going to answer truthfully and it frustrated him. It was then that Sasuke said something that neither one of them thought he was going to say, "I know."

"What?" Naruto's eyes widened, his voice laced with worry. "I mean, what are you talking about?" he asked, hoping that it was something else. The thought of being caught was humiliating and so he hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was. Sasuke just gave him a look that told him it was exactly what he thought. "Let's just watch a movie, we can talk about whatever it is you think that you know later," the blond said quickly as he walked over to his movie collection.

Sasuke knew that Naruto was giving them both an easy out, but he found himself not wanting to take the easy way. While their game was certainly fun, he found himself wanting the real thing. He didn't want Naruto to be touching himself; he wanted to be the one touching the blond. "No, I think we should talk about it now," Sasuke said, surprising even himself by how he was acting, considering that he just came over to mess with the blond a bit. He knew that the conversation was going to change their relationship; he just hoped that it would be for the better.

Naruto was silent again. He didn't look back at Sasuke, he just quietly asked, "Are you mad at me?" He turned around and before the other man could respond he said, "I'll understand if you don't want to be friends again." He didn't want Sasuke to be mad at him, but he knew that the dark haired man had every right to be.

"Shut up," Sasuke replied, making the blond even more nervous. He moved closer to Naruto and the tanned man thought that he was going to be punched in the face. Instead of a punch, Sasuke quietly said, "If I were mad I would have beaten you up already."

Naruto knew that it was true, but it still surprised him to hear Sasuke say it. The words meant that he wasn't going to lose his best friend. "I'll stop looking if that's what you want," he mumbled, looking down. Even if Sasuke wasn't mad, he figured that he still probably wouldn't want him to be a peeping tom. "But you really should close your window because it's really hard not to look at you when you're like that," Naruto said, letting his thoughts slip out.

"You can watch all you want," Sasuke said, again surprising the blond. "Though I'd prefer if you just come to me instead of your shower when you're done watching," Sasuke added quietly, but sexily, into his ear. Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine out of sheer excitement.

When Naruto stood there like a deer in headlights Sasuke thought that maybe he'd made a mistake. He stepped back, letting the slight worry show in his eyes. The blond was speechless, but he knew that he had to do something. He decided to let his actions speak for him by pulling Sasuke into a kiss. It took him a minute to realize what was going on, but when he did Sasuke eagerly responded.

Naruto quickly backed Sasuke up onto the couch. The kiss had deepened and hands were roaming over each other's body. It was at that point that Naruto realized they were moving way too fast. He usually didn't think before he sprung into action, but with Sasuke it was important. He had to know what exactly their relationship was when all was said and done. Was it a one-time thing? Were they going to be friends with benefits? Or was this the start of a real relationship?

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, slightly annoyed and frustrated at Naruto for stopping their actions. He had been sexually frustrated ever since Naruto answered the door in a towel and so stopping was not on the top of his to do list. The blond still straddled him, so he sat up so that Naruto was sitting on his lap. He tried to get the action started again by kissing the other man's neck, but much to his disappointment it didn't work.

"Stop it Sasuke," he said pushing the horny man back into his position of lying on the couch. Before the dark haired man could complain, Naruto asked, "What are we doing?"

"What do you need directions on how to have sex?" Sasuke asked, annoyed with the question. "I'll take the lead if your incapable of," before he could finish his sentence, Naruto hit him on the chest. It wasn't a painful hit, but it shut him up nonetheless. Sasuke just let out a chuckle as he smirked.

"I will happily prove to you that I'm perfectly capable," he replied confidently. "But first we need to talk," he added as he got off of Sasuke's lap, earning a groan of disappointment from the other man. Naruto that knew if he stayed on Sasuke's lap the conversation wouldn't happen.

"You're kidding me right?" Sasuke glared. He was ready to just tackle the blond and kiss and touch him until the only thoughts he had were about sex. "Can't we just talk after?" he asked, sitting up once again.

"No," Naruto replied. "No sex until we talk," he said, determined to have the conversation before the sex. He heard Sasuke mumble something about blond morons, but he decided to ignore it.

"Fine what do you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked, still annoyed. He found that Naruto was being a real mood killer in that moment and he wasn't happy about it. He just wanted to get the conversation over with so that they could have sex in multiple rooms of the house, perhaps starting with the kitchen table if they could make it that far from the living room.

"What are we exactly?" Naruto asked, somewhat nervously. He wasn't sure that he wanted the answer, but he had to know. "Is this a one-time thing?" he continued asking him. Before Sasuke could even reply, the blond continued, "What I'm trying to ask is, are you just acting off of lust or are we actually starting a relationship?"

"Do you want it to be a one-time thing?" Sasuke asked, hoping that the answer would be no. He wasn't trying to show his disappointment with the blonde's question, but for once he wasn't very good at hiding his emotions.

"No," Naruto answered honestly. "But I also don't want to pressure you into some kind of relationship," he said, looking at Sasuke for some kind of hint as to what he was feeling.

"You couldn't pressure me into anything if you tried," Sasuke replied, knowing that probably wasn't true because if the man tried to make him do something while standing in front of him naked or during sex he'd probably succeed, but he wasn't going to tell him that. He got up and walked the short distance to an unusually silent Naruto, "I want this just as bad as you do." He was silent for a moment, but Naruto could tell that he wasn't done talking. He then admitted, "I want to be with you." With that simple sentence, Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke back into a passionate kiss as they officially started their relationship. After that, neither of them held back and they both knew that they were in for an eventful night.

**The End.**

**I'm not sure that I like the ending of this, I feel as if it could have been better…**

**I didn't write the sex scene because I don't like writing them, therefore you can pick your poison, you can read it as NaruSasu or SasuNaru – really I think it works either way… **

**I don't think it really turned out that great – I liked the beginning more than the ending, but you like me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
